Standard Format (Force Users)
center|700px] Insert a portrait of the character here. The standard size is 250px to 400px and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns too large with this size, you can use a smaller more appropriate size, instead, and the inverse naturally also holds true. Take note that the image should be stylistically fitting for the page. It should neither be too diminuitive to get a clear view of what the character looks like, or so large that it turns intrusive for the text. The appropriate size tends to vary quite a lot depending on the image design. Character Description Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Basic Stats Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. *'Optional Equipment:' Things that the character has owned or made usage of before for an extended period of time, but does not always have available on their person. Attack Potency [[Physcally: Current Potency of a character with being amplified with the force (in bold). Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. *'Can Create/Summon:' Important/relevant things that the character can create or summon. Standard Tactics: The usual behaviour exhibited by a character during battles. For example, which actions a character will first perform when fighting an unknown opponent or which abilities they will use frequently, rarely, or never. This section is optional and should not be added if the character's behaviour is too inconsistent to identify a common pattern. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Click here for an explanation page about gallery settings. Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3". Additional information * It is encouraged to make blog or sandbox drafts of profiles before actually publishing them. You can access your sandbox by . This way you can clean up and perfect the profiles before their publication. * Don't sacrifice any details for the reading convenience. Try to get the information across in the most efficient manner. If you don't manage to come up with a short explanation, then stick to a longer one. * Kindly utilize source mode editing. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. * If the Powers and Abilities section of a profile becomes extremely lengthy due to a massive amount of abilities, you should use tabbers to divide them into categories. In case of a character with multiple keys the abilities must be grouped into tabbers that are named after respective keys. If the character has a key that directly inherits the previous key's abilities, the list of them should be shortened to phrase "All prior abilities" or "All former abilities". * Don't use overly long explanations in the Powers and Abilities section. Instead, move them into the Notable Attacks/Techniques or Explanations section. * If the list of feats goes way too long to fit into the page, make the list collapsible by transforming its code into this form: Feats: Hide/Show * Insert first feat * Insert second feat * Insert third feat * Insert nth feat See how this works in practice: Feats: Hide/Show * Insert first feat * Insert second feat * Insert third feat * Insert nth feat * Put resistances at the end of the Powers and Abilities section, separating the main list of abilities from the resistances by starting a new sentence. The following template is preferred to be used: *: Powers and Abilities: List of abilities. Resistance to: list of resistible powers. * When it is possible, organize the Notable Attacks/Techniques section by grouping elements into subsections. * You can overview this blog, or the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. * When images of what a character looks like are available, you can , and insert them at the top of the related profile page. Take note that it is better to not use generic file names, as regular members cannot replace existing images. * You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page if you click the "Create a new article" button, and then select "Standard layout". * Previously we used "thumb" as a standard format for images. However, unlike "right", it does not allow them to be resized beyond the resolution of the original. **'Example:' If the settings for an image has been set to 400px when the original image is 250px in size, the image will be displayed as its original size of 250px despite how large the image has been adjusted to be. Other Standard Formats *Verse Pages *Weapon Profiles *Civilization Profiles *Powers and Abilities *Category Names Category:Important